Fated To Be
by fantasy me
Summary: On her 18th birthday, Sakura received a mysterious invitation to a ball where she will meet her fiance. "If you hold the invitation up against the light, you can see the words: Love, Nadeshiko. Tomoyo, that's my mom! She's been dead for 8 years..." SS
1. It must have been the black cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything affiliated with it.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Starting out on a whole new story. Ahaha hope ya guys find it good ^^**

Summary: On her 18th birthday, Sakura received a mysterious invitation to a ball where she will meet her fiance. "There's also something freaky about this invitation. If you hold it up against the light, you can see the words: Love, Nadeshiko. Tomoyo, that's my mom! She's been dead for 8 years.." SS

* * *

It must have been the black cat

"Happy birthday to Sakuraaa, happy birthday to you!"

I tried to hide my face by covering it with my hands while my friends started screaming and popping champagne. Sigh, why did they have to bring alcohol?

"Come on, Sakura! Time to get high now! It's your 18th birthday!" Tomoyo laughed.

"Not in front of Yukito, Tomoyo! Or he'll think I'm some wild girl," I muttered softly while taking a sidelong glance at Yukito, who was busy talking to Touya. Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh no, come on dad, I'm so not wearing that!" I said, taking on a defensive pose when my dad approached to put a Pokemon party hat on my head.

He laughed heartily. "Come on, Sakura. You used to like Pokemon a lot!"

"Yeah, you pocket monster," Touya abruptly added in with the usual evil smile on his face. "Remember how you went on a Pokemon craze in grade one? I still remember you used to have a Pokemon schoolbag, pencil case, socks, pyjamas..."

"Dad, Touya shh!" I tried to shush them but to no avail. Geez, I must look so childish in front of Yukito right now.

"Oh Touya, you still remember! How sweet," Dad laughed. "I also remember you and Sakura used to play some pokemon game where you two would start imitating various Pokemon. You were particularly fond of pretending to be a-"

Touya quickly cut him off. "Hey Dad, let's cut the cake now! Quick monster, make your stupid birthday wish."

For once, I was glad to cooperate with Touya. I happily clasped my hands together and closed my eyes.

"So what did you wish for?" Chiharu nudged when I opened my eyes.

"It's a secret," I smiled.

Tomoyo skipped over and rested and arm on my shoulder. "I know what you wished for," she said in a low voice while looking at Yukito's direction. "A boyfriend..." she added even lower before bursting out into giggles.

"N-No you don't!" I said, while feeling my cheeks burn.

"Yeah, actually Sakura, you don't have to tell me," Chiharu joined in. "I already know..."

I shook my head and sighed while my two friends began to guffaw and scare others around them. It was so embarassing.

"Hey Sakura." a familiar voice rang in my ears. I quickly straightened up and turned around.

"H-Hi Yukito," I said, trying not to stammer. Look confident, Sakura. Confident and matured. That's his type of girls.

Yukito smiled back, and I felt myself flush. Darn it, I hope it's not obvious.

"I don't know if you like it. I hope you do. I stayed up all night making them," he said warmly. As he spoke, his eyes were shining very brightly, even brighter than the moon. He also had this soothing voice which-

"Sakura, aren't you going to accept the present?" Tomoyo said softly while nudging me.

"O-Oh! Oh yeah," I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down and the box of cookies in Yukito's hands. I quickly took it. "T-Thanks Yukito!"

"You don't like cookies, Sakura?" Yukito asked, probably thinking that I was being hesitant about taking his present.

I shook my head. "N-No it's not that! I like them! I really really like cookies!"

Geez I must sound so insincere. I sighed inwardly. Yukito merely looked back at me with a confused expression.

Aww man, this is getting kind of awkward...

"Hey Saku, let's go see that new plant your dad bought!" Tomoyo suddenly said, pulling me away.

For once, I was actually grateful someone was interrupting my conversation with Yukito.

"Oh man I must seem really weird in front of him!" I began the moment Tomoyo and I were alone in the garden. "He probably thinks I don't like his present now. I do! I really do!"

"Okay okay, you do! Chill Sakura," Tomoyo said.

I frowned. "I really screwed up big time in front of Yukito today. So much for trying to present myself as a matured 18 year old in front of him."

"Don't say that, Sakura," Tomoyo comforted. "You don't have to act matured, you already are. Also, you don't need to pretend too, or you'll lose being your awesome self! I'm sure Yukito likes you just the way you are. You're cheerful and sweet and funny, he's always all smiles whenever he's talking to you."

I smiled. "Thanks Tomoyo. And thanks for helping me get out of that awkward situation with him just now. Though I think that was one time when he isn't all smiles talking to me."

"Oh come on, girl, that's cause he thought you didn't like his present. It's a normal reaction right? If he were to be nonchalant or even happy about it I'd begin to think that he hates you."

I laughed.

"That's the way," Tomoyo said, patting my back.

We were about to walk on when suddenly, a black cat jumped out from nowhere and scampered away, disappearing among the bushes.

We screamed.

"Oh gosh, that was really scary," Tomoyo finally commented.

I nodded. "It was so freaky! Like a black cat appearing out of nowhere!"

Tomoyo gulped and clutched my shoulder. "Like... like a neon signboard that says bad luck coming our way."

I tried to smile and laugh it off. "N-Nah, it's just old wives' tale. Like how following the path of a rainbow leads you to a pot of gold."

"M-Maybe it's true too..." Tomoyo said. "There must be some truth to this kind of stuff." As she spoke, my eyes trailed the path of the black cat and I felt shivers run down my spine. I looked at the bushes among which the cat disappeared in.

"Hey, where're you going? Don't follow the bad luck! Come on, let's go back!" Tomoyo said as I walked towards the bushes.

"The cat seems to have left behind something!" I replied.

I paused in front of the bushes, feeling abit creeped out. Maybe I should just turn back and leave.

I was just about to turn when Tomoyo appeared by my side and asked, "W-What did it leave behind?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm curious too."

Summoning my courage, I reached out to retrieve whatever the cat had left behind.

"It looks like some envelope," Tomoyo remarked.

"There seems to be some letter inside," I said, feeling the weight of the envelope. I turned to focus my attention on the envelope, which was silver in colour. I turned it over and got the shock of my life. I heard Tomoyo gasp loudly beside me.

On the envelope, printed in gold, were the words:

_To: Sakura Kinomoto_

"S-Sakura, it's-it's for you!" Tomoyo said. "The cat left it for you!"

With trembling fingers, I opened up the envelope only to find a gold coloured invitation card. There was no intricate design on it, only some words which were written in silver ink in a cursive handwriting:

_Dearest Sakura Kinomoto, you have been invited to a ball which will be held five days after your eighteenth birthday. The venue is the hotel nearest to the Penguin Park. The dress code is smart-casual. The ball will start promptly at 7pm. Please do not be late. More importantly, please come solo and do not bring a date along, which could upset your fiance._

_P.S. Your fiance has indicated that he would like a childhood photo of yours for a souvenir._

I dropped the invitation card to the ground as I felt my goosebumps rise. I couldn't believe what I just came across!

"This is just weird. Too creepy." I muttered to myself.

"C-Could this be some kind of prank by Yamazaki?" Tomoyo asked.

I looked down at the card and gulped.

"Or... Or what if it's one of those supernatural encounters? Especially since a black cat crossed my path..." my voice trailed off and with one accord Tomoyo's eyes and mine focussed on the bushes where the cat had disappeared.

"It's possible," Tomoyo whispered, holding my hand.

I sighed loudly. Why does such freaky stuff have to happen to me? On my birthday?


	2. A fiance?

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything affiliated with it.

**A/N: Hi again! Actually I was kinda unsure if this story would turn out good but I really want to take this opportunity to thank deadflo, Amber, Astrid01, Golden dreams on Silver wings, konan248, Sasha Kinoli and James Birdsong who took the trouble to review on this story. A huge thanks to you readers cos your words have really encouraged me to continue with this :) Hope you all enjoy this second chapter too! **

A Fiance?

"Let's go!" Tomoyo said, tugging Sakura.

Sakura looked down at the card. "But I can't just leave the card here. What if Dad or Touya stumbled upon it? I have to hide it somewhere, where no one will find it."

"Why don't you just bury it here?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Maybe I should just burn it and pretend none of this ever happened." Sakura responded half jokingly.

Tomoyo gave a look of horror. "But Sakura, as you've said, this might be some kind of... of... um, well supernatural encounter. That means beings of another r-realm are involved in this. Y-You sure you just wanna burn this card up? Would it erm... anger them or something?"

Sakura bit her lip. "That's true. I-I can't imagine what would happen then. But what do I do?"

Tomoyo stooped down to pick up the card, diligently brushing the dirt off. Then she passed the card to Sakura and whispered, "Maybe you should just keep it. Keep it somewhere locked if you don't want anyone to see it. And keep it in good condition too, lest you offend those who um... good-heartedly took the trouble to send you this invitation, like that cat."

Sakura tried not to shiver at Tomoyo's words as she took the card and carefully put it back into the envelope.

* * *

"Hey where have you been?" Touya asked as Sakura and Tomoyo approached the barbeque pit.

"I... I went to show Tomoyo Dad's new plants," Sakura said, instinctively hiding the card behind her back while trying not to act as if something weird had happened. Tomoyo forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah, nice plants."

"Took you guys really long huh," Touya said with the familiar suspicious tone in his words.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that long," Sakura said, trying to sound cheerful like usual. "We took only-" she glanced at her watch, "forty-five minutes."

Touya raised his eyebrow and he brought his can of coke to his lips. "Whatever. Dad's looking for you. He's in his room."

"By the way," Sakura said suddenly as she turned to face Touya. "Are you engaged or something?"

Tomoyo gasped while Touya choked on the mouthful of coke he just gulped down.

"What the? No of course not!" he said in between coughs. "What kind of crap question is that?" he asked angrily as he wiped coke off his mouth with his hand.

Sakura shrugged. "Just asking for fun." Then she quickly took Tomoyo by the arm and they both dashed off.

* * *

"Dad?" Sakura called out. Shortly after the door opened as Fujitaka's smiling face greeted the two girls.

"Come on in you two," he said warmly.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked in and sat on the floor while Fujitaka went to his drawer and took out a small box. There was a brief look of melancholy on his face as he stared at the box before being replaced by his usual warm smile.

"Dad..." Sakura began.

"Hmm?"

Sakura tried to think of how to put across her question subtly. "Um, well..." She had no choice but to use Touya again. "Is Touya engaged? Like does he have a say... fiancee or something?"

Fujitaka gave a small laugh before replying, "No he's not engaged. Your mom and I don't believe in arranged marriages."

"S-So you two didn't arrange any marriage for me?" Sakura blurted out. "And Touya too?" she cautiously added in.

Fujitaka shook his head laughingly. "No we didn't. So you two have to hunt for your own spouses yourselves. Sakura, did Touya get you to ask me this?"

"Well..." Sakura said, trying not to smile. "Well yes, Dad. I think he likes a girl, but you know how paranoid Touya can be sometimes. But I'll assure him that he's really free and single with what you said."

Tomoyo suppressed a laugh as she nudged Sakura.

"Please assure him by all means," Fujitaka replied jokingly as he sat down next to Sakura. Then he handed her the box in his hands.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked, curious.

"It's a present from her mother," Fujitaka answered as his deceased wife's face resurfaced in his mind.

"From Mom?" Sakura echoed as she began to open the box.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Tomoyo gasped as Sakura took out a glistening diamond necklace that had a shiny emerald stone hanging in the middle.

"M-Mom gave this to me?" Sakura said, tears welling up in her eyes. "H-How?"

"It was her mother's. Her mother gave it to her on her eighteenth birthday. She was thinking of handing it down to you on your eighteenth birthday as well," Fujitaka replied.

"Oh Sakura," Tomoyo said softly as she hugged her friend, who tried to hold back tears in her eyes.

"It's really pretty," Sakura said as her hand traced the small diamonds on the necklace. _I miss you so much, Mom._

* * *

Tomoyo quickly washed up and changed into warmer clothes for the cold wintry weather outside.

"Tomoyo, where are you going? It's only 5.30am in the morning!" Sonomi, her mother, called out. Apparently, Sonomi had always been the only early riser as she always had to catch morning flights for her regular business trips. Today, however, Tomoyo was up and leaving the house earlier than her.

"I'm going to meet Sakura, Mom." came Tomoyo's hurried reply as she flew down the stairs.

"This early? Where?" Sonomi questioned further.

"Sakura said it was urgent. We're meeting at the Penguin Park."

Sonomi watched her daughter hastily wear on her shoes. "Do you need me to drive you there, dear?" she asked.

"It's alright, I'll go there myself Mom," Tomoyo answered as she got up. "The Penguin Park's in the opposite direction of the airport. You could be late."

"But it's so early..." Sonomi mumbled, concerned if bad guys would be lurking about in such an hour. But then again, Tomoyo was right. She could be late for her flight. "Please take care dear," Sonomi said softly, her tone tinged with guilt.

* * *

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted as she ran towards her friend, who was sitting on one of the swings in the Penguin Park.

Sakura seemed to be absorbed in something and didn't hear Tomoyo.

"Hey!" Tomoyo said as she stopped in front of her friend and waved a hand in her face. Sakura finally looked up.

"Tomoyo!" she exclaimed happily. Then her expression morphed into one of remorse as she quickly apologised, "I'm so sorry to have made you come out at this time."

Tomoyo laughed it off. "Hey, you shouldn't even be apologising. I ought to thank you instead. Because I woke up this early, I finally managed to see my mom head off to the airport. Otherwise I would just be snoozing like a pig on my bed and wouldn't be able to see her until a few weeks' time."

Sakura gave a faint smile. "So she drove you here?"

Tomoyo squirmed. "Yeah. Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

A frown appeared on Sakura's face as she hesitantly took out the silver envelope from her bag.

"Tomoyo, you heard what my dad said last night right?" she began, "Neither he nor my mom arranged any marriage for Touya and I."

"Yeah."

"So that must mean that I can't possibly have a fiance, mustn't it?"

Tomoyo looked at the card, then back at Sakura. "But the card says that you will meet your fiance... wait, are you implying that this invitation card is fake?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. But I don't think so-"

"It has to be, Sakura!" Tomoyo cut her off. "Come on, even your own dad already assured you that he didn't arrange any marriage for you. So you possibly can't have a fiance. Now compare that to this mysterious card which appeared from nowhere. Besides, look around us! The nearest hotel here is Roxy Hotel. It's old and it's vacant. Do you think there'll ever be a ball there? Unless it's with the ghosts. From what I see, this card has to be some kind of prank!"

Tomoyo ended her speech in a smug manner, proud that she had pieced together clues within a short period of time to prove that the card had to be a fake. However, Sakura didn't seem convinced.

"You may be right Tomoyo," came Sakura's reply at last.

"So you agree with me, don't you Sakura?" Tomoyo asked happily.

Sakura stammered. "W-What if there is going to be ball? W-With ghosts?"

Tomoyo sighed. "Look Sakura, I'm sorry but I must have been staying up late watching too much horror shows lately. That's why last night I brought up the supernatural encounter stuff. But after a good sleep last night, I'm back to my own senses. Let's be practical, these kind of things can't possibly exist right? It's like saying magicians really have magic."

Sakura merely proceeded to take the card out of the envelope. Then she passed the envelope to Tomoyo.

"I was just studying this invitation last night," she said in a trembling voice. "It's scary enough that this was sent to me by a mysterious black cat. But... There's also something freaky about this invitation. If you hold it up against the light, you can see the words: Love, Nadeshiko. Tomoyo, that's my mom! She's been dead for 8 years..."

Sakura's voice trailed off while Tomoyo hesitantly took the envelope and held it up against the light of the streetlamp. The outline of the words "Love, Nadeshiko" appeared on the back of the envelope.

"T-This is unbelievable..." Tomoyo muttered as she felt her goosebumps rise. Sakura grabbed her arm. "Tomoyo, w-what if it's true? W-What if this really is some g-ghostly encounter?"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura solemnly. "Sakura, do-do you really think this is from your mom?"

Sakura nodded firmly.

"But isn't she... Look, don't you suspect that this could be a prank of some sort?" Tomoyo asked further.

Sakura shook her head. "It has to be my mom! I'm sure about it!"

"So... you're going to the so-called ball?"

"I have to, Tomoyo. I could meet my mom there!"

"I still don't feel convinced. Besides, Sakura, didn't your dad already say that neither he nor your mom believed in arranged marriages? How then could this so-called fiance you'll meet at the ball come about?"

Sakura's eyes began to water. "I-I don't know," she said, looking away. "Maybe my mom secretly engaged me or something? I really don't know. But I still want to go. As long as there's a chance that I could see my mom again I will go for it!"

"Sakura, you know that this is likely to be some prank-"

"I don't, Tomoyo! I don't, okay?" Sakura cut her friend off emotionally. "All I know is that I miss my mom and I'll do anything if I can just to get a glimpse of her again." Then, she snatched back the envelope from Tomoyo's hands.

"I know if I told this to Touya or even Dad, they would think I'm crazy. They would think I'm hoping for something impossible. But I was sure you wouldn't. In fact, I was so sure you would support me in this. But I guess I'm expecting too much. Sorry for not being realistic enough," Sakura said. And with that, she turned around and stomped off, leaving a shocked Tomoyo behind.

"Sakura! Sakura, wait up!" Tomoyo said when she had finally snapped out of her shock. "Sakura, I'm sorry okay? Sakura!" she called out. However, her friend had long vanished amidst the morning mist...

_Meanwhile..._

"I don't approve of this." declared a middle-aged woman as she sat down by the fireplace. She wore a midnight-black traditional Chinese silk dress that emphasised her curves while her hair was neatly tied up in a tight bun. She exuded a fearful yet majestic aura.

"I didn't come to ask for your approval," came the firm reply of her son. "I merely came to inform you."

The woman slammed her fist against the wooden table. "Are you defying your mother's orders?"

"If they cause harm."

The woman took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"You are causing me a headache, my son. You know how utterly annoying it is to me when someone dares to thwart my plans. I hope it is clear enough to you when I say that I will do anything to get what I want done, done."

The teenager was not persuaded. "Even if it means getting rid of me?" he asked daringly.

"You know I don't want to hurt you," she replied. "So don't stand in my way."

"Come on, just go and don't say anything more," a girl with ruby red eyes whispered as she tugged her defiant cousin's arm. "Aunty's in a bad mood, don't agitate her any longer," the girl muttered under her breath. However, he refused to budge. Instead, he removed the girl's hands off his arm and took a few steps towards his mom.

"I just have to say this Mother," the boy continued boldly. "I won't let you harm anyone." And with that, he turned around and walked off towards the exit.

"You're not doing this not because it harms 'anyone'," his mother finally shouted as she stood from her seat. "You're not doing this because it harms her."

Her words seemed to freeze him for awhile, but he quickly regained composure and continued to walk on nonchalantly.


	3. The Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything affiliated with it.

**A/N: Hi guys! It's been a while, thanks all for still being interested in this story! Also just wanna say a huge thank you to konan248, brightambereyes, James Birdsong, Astrid01, KawaiiAmy13, anime lover 160, LadyMidnightGuardian, agate-ilie and Breeluv for taking the time to review! Really appreciate your reviews and am greatly encouraged to write on :) Hope yall will enjoy this chapter! Have made it extra long to make up for the long hiatus!**

"Sakura-chan, I really hoped you could have come!" Rika pouted as the gang stepped out of the school gate.

"Yeah, we were planning all those while to go catch a movie at the new theatre in town and have a meal there. So much for the hype," Chiharu sighed.

Sakura bowed apologetically. "Gomen-ne, everyone! I was also looking so forward to our plans. But I'm really sorry I have to back out. Still, please enjoy yourselves!"

"What do you have on today anyway?" Yamazaki asked as Sakura took out her water bottle to sip from. Then in a mischievous grin he added, "The only thing that can cause a woman to break up a date with her friends is a date with... her boyfriend-"

SPLAT!

Sakura spat out water right onto Yamazaki's face. Chiharu gasped loudly while Rika and Tomoyo just stared agape. Yamazaki was too stunned to react.

"O-Oh my gosh, I-I'm so sorry Yamazaki!" Sakura apologised after a few seconds of silence. She then hurriedly dug into her bag for some tissue.

"H-Here," Tomoyo said as she took out a Kleenex box from her own bag and handed it to Sakura.

"I'm so sorry, Yamazaki!" Sakura repeated as she wiped off the water from Yamazaki's face.

"It's... okay," Yamazaki was finally able to say something. "I'll just make sure not to talk when you're drinking something ever again, Sakura." Sakura giggled, "Sorry. Do you want us to wait here while you go to the school toilet to wash your face?"

"Nah its okay. I'll just wipe it off with tissue." Yamazaki shrugged.

Chiharu gasped. "Eew, Yamazaki! You're so gross!"

Yamazaki gave a sly smile. "But you still like me, right?"

"Whatever!" Chiharu said as she rolled her eyes.

"But anyway," Yamazaki continued, "After this incident I am highly convinced Sakura is going to meet a guy," he commented smilingly. Sakura froze at his statement.

"Is it?" Naoko asked as she eyed Sakura suspiciously. "Sakura-chan, you have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell us!"

"Haha Yamazaki, you're such a joker," Tomoyo tried to laugh the matter off. "Anyway, let's get going now! I'm so excited to go to town I can barely wait any longer! And besides, it's probably going to be crowded with students soon. Today's the end of the school term remember!"

"Oh yeah! We'd better get moving in that case! Ja-ne Sakura-chan! Maybe we'll catch another movie next week and you can join us then!" Rika said.

Sakura smiled back and nodded. "That's a great idea! Ja-ne everyone!"

"Oh wait," Tomoyo said before secretively pulling Sakura aside. She then unzipped her bag and took out something wrapped in a huge plastic bag.

"Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing?" Sakura asked when Tomoyo handed her the bag.

Tomoyo sighed. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for doubting you Sakura. And I also want to say thanks to you for being a great friend who doesn't take disputes to heart."

Sakura smiled back and hugged her friend. "Oh Tomoyo, you're a great friend too. You're the great friend who always comes to my rescue when I need it-"

"Hey what happened to 'I'm-so-excited-to-go-to-town-I-can-barely-wait-any-longer'?" Yamazaki's shouts cut Sakura off.

"Such as what happened with Yamazaki today," Sakura hurriedly said. "Anyway, you better get going now! Enjoy yourself today!"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "Bye Sakura!" Then in a low voice she added, "And enjoy yourself this evening too! Take some pictures with him and show me!" Sakura blushed slightly while Tomoyo giggled. "Okay ja-ne for like the tenth time," she said before turning and walking towards the rest of the gang.

* * *

"A fiance..." Sakura muttered to herself as she stared at the envelope while lying on her bed. The words _Love, Nadeshiko_ stood out under the light. Fujitaka's words rang in her mind.

_"Your mom and I don't believe in arranged marriages."_

Sakura outlined her mother's name and wondered aloud, "If that's the case, this envelope must be a fake. But then... it can also mean that mom arranged an engagement for me without dad knowing. So she's probably alive right now! Whichever the case, I'll find out if I go to tonight's ball."

Sakura sat up and looked at the dress on her table. Apparently Tomoyo had felt bad about doubting Sakura and felt that the only way she could make up for it was to stay up for two whole nights designing and working on the dress herself.

_"I'm sorry for not supporting you in something so important to you, Sakura-chan. I hope this dress will make amends for the support I should give you unconditionally as a friend."_

Sakura smiled to herself as she walked towards the dress and stroked it gently. It was smooth like silk and was a delicate shade of floral pink. She then turned to the emerald necklace on the table, the one which was handed down to her by her mother.

"Hopefully I'll get to see you tonight mom."

* * *

A strong gust of wind blew and the trees rustled against each other, as though whispering among one another.

Sakura gulped as she timidly approached the abandoned Roxy Hotel. Eight years ago, it was an upclass hotel run by one of Asia's most successful conglomerates. However, that was all Sakura knew about the hotel and why it had languished to such a derelict state was unclear to her.

"T-There doesn't seem to be anyone," she muttered as she stared at the 30 storey-tall building. All the windows in all the rooms were unlit and the sign that had been hanging at the entrance gate "No trespassing" was not taken down.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure now the ball thing is just a prank," Sakura said to herself. She suddenly felt quite silly having dressed up and decided to turn back home. Apparently she has spent quite some time applying makeup and doing her hair, and worn her mother's necklace and Tomoyo's dress to the so-called "ball". She even wore high heels for the first time. When Touya saw her and demanded to know where she was going, the only excuse she could come up with on the spot was that she was going to one of Tomoyo's parties, which were often held at upscale venues. "So much for hoping that mom wrote me that letter..."

"Hmm, if I go home, Dad and Touya will surely get suspicious why I'm back so early. After all, I did tell them I was going to a friend's party. I guess I have to hang around outside for a few hours before going home," she muttered as she slumped against a streetlight. All of a sudden the light flickered before going off.

"I... hope I didn't cause that," Sakura mumbled as she quickly backed away from the streetlight. First she had fallen for a really bad prank and now she had to be careful of being prosecuted for damaging public property. "Today is really not my day..." she remarked.

The minute she finished her sentence, the surrounding streetlights began to flicker as well before going off one by one.

"Oh my gosh." Sakura gasped, trembling now. The only light that shone was now the moon that hung brightly in the dark sky and its beams cast an eerie light on the place. The derelict state of Roxy Hotel did not make the atmosphere any better as it began to look like some haunted building, the kinds used in movies for horror flicks.

"I-I better get out of here," Sakura thought as she felt her goosebumps rise. She had never felt so afraid before!

She quickly turned to head back home when suddenly a wolf jumped out of nowhere and landed right in front of her. It made a primal growl that showcased its humongous sharp teeth but weirdly enough Sakura couldn't feel any hostility from the animal. Still, the fact that a wild carnivorous wolf was just in front of her was intimidating enough.

"This is really not my day," Sakura remarked, regretting that she had not heeded Tomoyo initially and instead quarrelled with her. "Tomoyo was right, I shouldn't have come here!" she screamed mentally, instantly regretting her stubborn decision to turn up.

Sakura instinctively clutched the emerald stone on her necklace. "If I have to die here and be eaten alive by a wolf, at least I can look forward to meeting my mom."

The wolf was now eyeing Sakura intensely. With a sudden movement it leapt right above her and landed at the entrance of the Roxy Hotel, where it began growling in front of the "No Trespassing" sign.

"I-I get it! No trespassing! I-I'm heading home!" Sakura said before quickly turning and running off. She could hear the wolf howl in the distance as her legs carried her on as fast as she could. After a while, she slowed down and finally stopped to rest.

"Oh gosh, t-that was so scary," Sakura panted as she rested against a tree to recover. The incident replayed in her head and her goosebumps rose again. On hindsight, it was as though the wolf was trying to warn her of something dangerous lurking in the abandoned building of the Roxy Hotel and getting her away from it. The creepy fact that it began growling in front of the "No Trespassing" sign was one relevant piece of evidence.

Suddenly, a loud chiming sound was heard which shocked Sakura. She looked up only to see a huge clock tower show that it was seven o' clock.

"Gosh that scared me. Hmm since when was that clock tower there-"

"Sakura-san you're on time, but heading in the wrong direction I suppose," A male voice said. Sakura turned and was shocked to see a blue-haired gentleman clad in a white tuxedo standing next to her. "H-How did you know my name? And since when did you come?" she asked incredulously. He merely smiled.

"Such trivial details are not worth your time, Sakura-san. If you please, I will gladly escort you to the ballroom where your fiance should be awaiting."

"T-To the ballroom? You mean the Roxy Hotel?" Sakura exclaimed, fear evident in her tone.

"It is the nearest hotel to the Penguin Park. Was the description not written down in the invitation card?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then doubt no further, we are heading there." And with that, the well-dressed gentleman held out his hand.

Sakura hesitated. The creepy incident with the wolf just a few minutes ago made her really wary of the hotel.

"No, I'm not going until you explain to me what is going on first." she finally said, trying to sound as defiant as possible. Besides, she had a right to know what was happening!

"You mean your encounter with one of our pets?"

"Pets?!" Sakura exclaimed. "You mean you keep wolves as pets? And what do you mean by 'our'? There's more than one person involved here?"

"We keep all sorts of animals as pets, Sakura-san. And yes, I'm sure from plain English it is evident 'our' refers to more than one person."

This guy was beginning to annoy Sakura. She questioned on," Well, anyway, who's we? No, wait, first of all, explain to me everything from the start! Like what's with getting a black cat to send me an invitation card on my birthday? And why choose the Roxy Hotel? The wolf told me that it's dangerous! No, most importantly, did my mother really send the invitation card to me? Is she still alive? Where is she? Who are you by the way?"

"Sakura-san, I do hope you realise your questions are very arbitrary and demonstrate how disorganised your thoughts currently are. I am most willing to sit down and explain everything to you one day, perhaps over a cup of tea, because it will take me hours to answer all your questions. But in response to your last question, which is fastest to answer, my name is Eriol Hirigazawa. Now, if you remember what it says on the invitation card, the ball starts promptly at seven. It is now 4 minutes past seven and we are late. We have to hurry to the ball because decorum does not allow much room for lack of punctuality."

With that, Eriol tried to take her by the hand but she pulled it back again. Then in a firm tone she demanded, "I'm not going to the hotel anyway. It's dangerous!"

For that split second, it seemed as though Sakura's words came as a pleasant surprise to Eriol. She could have sworn she saw a subtle but delightful glint in his eyes and a twitch of his facial muscles that indicated a suppressed smile.

"Ah, I trust you heard that from the wolf, Sakura-san?"

"Yes." came her straightforward reply.

"And here I am, as a fellow human, urging you to hurry to the hotel so you won't be any later than you already are. I'm sure my kind intentions are evident. So I gather you're telling me you trust a wolf more than me?"

"I... I..." Sakura stammered. This guy was obviously using some psychology gag on her and she was not liking it one bit.

"Then again, humans can be worst than beasts. But we are digressing. If you need assurance, Sakura-san, this is my card." Eriol said as he took out a namecard from his pocket and handed it to Sakura. She hesitantly took it.

"You can read and walk at the same time," Eriol said as he tried to take her hand again. Finally, Sakura did not resist him and slowly walked with him.

"Eriol Hirigazawa. General Manager of... ROXY HOTEL?" Sakura exclaimed in shock. "H-Hasn't the hotel been out of business for the past 8 years?"

"If that is the case I would have been unemployed long ago and begging on the streets now."

"How do I know you're not a beggar dressed up in a tux?"

"You are too cynical, Sakura-san."

"Well why haven't I seen anyone enter or come out from the hotel these 8 years?"

"I do not control my hotel's human traffic, much less coordinate it to suit the few times you walk past my hotel."

"Ok then explain to me the "No Trespassing" sign."

"It just means that we forbid trespassors. Wouldn't you do that for your own house too, Sakura-san? Just not to the extent of putting up a sign. Ah, there we are."

Sakura gaped. "We've reached so fast? We must be really near the hotel. And I thought I ran for quite some time!"

"You overestimate your athletic abilities then, Sakura-san. Now ladies first," Eriol said as he opened the shiny glass door. Sakura frowned. "If it wasn't for his gentleman manners I'd have stomped on his feet and walked off." she thought to herself.

Sakura cautiously stepped into the hotel entrance. Contrary to its derelict outlook, the interior of the hotel was luxuriously furnished. A glass chandelier hung from the brightly lit ceiling. There were cosy leather sofas within a metre of one another and a generous portion of the lobby was segmented as a free Wifi-access section. By the receptionist desk an electronic piano was playing soothing classical music. However, Sakura did not see a single person in sight, not even any receptionist or concierge staff.

"Where is everybody?"

"In the ballroom," Eriol said as he led her further into the hotel and up a small flight of steps which led to the ballroom.

"And with that, I conclude my speech. Thank you all for your time. I hope you enjoy tonight's ball," a middle-aged, solemn-looking woman said. As she spoke, authority echoed in her words, as if anyone daring to interrupt or defy her words would face drastic consequences.

True enough, Sakura's abrupt entrance was itself as interruption to the woman's conclusion of her speech. Though the woman was at her conclusion, she was still interrupted nevertheless and a sense of dread and fear now dominated the atmosphere.

Sakura gulped and she clutched her purse tightly.

"I see our last visitor has finally turned up," the woman said over the microphone. Now, everyone's attention was focussed on Sakura. She got even more intimidated.

"I meant well when I urged you to hurry, Sakura-san," Eriol whispered. Then he turned to the woman and smiled, "She got lost and needed help to come here. Do pardon her for being late this time, Yelan. After all, if things could always go according to plan, we would not need to have held this ball, would we?"

"Why of all the impertinence!" the middle-aged woman, whom Sakura now knew as Yelan, exclaimed angrily, though in a very controlled manner.

Eriol simply maintained his smile. "I apologise if my words have upset you. But I'm sure there has been much delay due to her lateness. Let us not waste anymore time on trivial matters and proceed with the ball."

Yelan had a very unhappy expression on her face but nonetheless she did not lash out her anger at Eriol. "Well then, let the ball begin," she said instead in a most serious tone.

Sakura looked at Eriol and for the first time felt awed by him. It was obvious that Yelan was someone of power and authority and not to be trifled with, but Eriol's patronising attitude towards her showed that he was in no way inferior to her either. In fact, the fact that Yelan acquiesced with him to proceed with the ball showed that he could possibly be someone of a higher authority than her.

The more Sakura pondered over these things, the more she began to fear Eriol, and the more she began to regret her attitude towards him earlier on.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Sakura-san, I'm supposed to escort you to your fiance." Eriol said, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"N-No it's okay, p-please don't apologise," Sakura stammered. Eriol held out his arm for her and with trembling fingers she lightly took hold of him.

"I am sure you will take to him very quickly. You two seem to have affinity," Eriol said as he led Sakura through the crowd of people.

"Um, what?"

"Trust me when I say that. Before I went to meet you today I was still wondering if I had sent the invitation to the right person. That would be my first failure in my entire life! But after our conversation earlier on I'm absolutely certain you are the right person. I know that my plans always turn out successful."

Sakura rolled her eyes at this. Even though she was very sure Eriol was someone of a high rank and not to be messed with, she still found his arrogance annoying.

Eriol led her to another person dressed in a tuxedo, but was talking to someone else and had his back facing Sakura.

"Syaoran, I have a pleasant surprise for you," Eriol said. The guy called Syaoran turned and Sakura had a very clear view of him in that instant.

"Sakura, this is Syaoran, your fiance," Eriol began the introduction. Then he took out a long piece of paper from him pocket. "To better acquaint you with him, here are some comments I have from his ex-girlfriends regarding him: He is really good-looking. Although it is evident he doesn't really comb his hair, his messy chestnut-coloured hair gives him a bad boy look but of the suave kind. His intense amber eyes and strong jawline are the most outstanding features that make him look so attractive. He's hot. He-"

Eriol was cut off by the shrill shattering sound of glass.

"W-Why are you still here?" Syaoran said as he stared at Sakura, evidently shocked.

Sakura was also surprised to see Syaoran. Not that she had seen him before, but somehow he just looked very familiar. Especially his eyes...

_"Intense amber eyes" _Eriol's recital of the various comments about Syaoran rang in Sakura's head.

"I-It can't be," Sakura muttered as realisation hit her. "Y-You can't be that wolf..."


End file.
